


Thingol's Folly

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doom of the Noldor, Doriath, Gen, Oath of Fëanor, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Series: Arda100 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Thingol's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Thingol's Folly

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #14. Folly

 **Wordcount:** 302

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

“ **Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown.** ” My fathers' words held an incredible ring of finality, looking back on them now. They cost the man now my husband first his hand, and then his life and led to the destruction of an entire realm. All this because of words said in anger.

To demand that Beren bring him one of the three Silmarils, something that Feanor and his descendants had sworn to recover at any cost, and yet had not succeeded at was meant to be an impossible task. We succeeded, but it involved Doriath in much evil, and prevented perhaps a greater success in the war against Morgoth. For, due to the words of the sons of Feanor, Doriath refused to take part in the alliance against Morgoth, instead fencing themselves off from the world.

It was folly to become involved in the Oath of Feanor in this manner, and my mother in all her wisdom warned against this course. But, perhaps it was not folly to stay out of the alliance, for at least two of the sons of Feanor were, according to rumor and warnings, plotting to kill Thingol.

Since then, Doriath was plunged into needless wars with the Dwarves, leading to the death of Thingol, my father and much destruction. I know not whether it is the Silmaril itself, or the Oath of Feanor, but the thought of the gem, and even moreso the sight of it seems to inspire greed and violence.

And yet, now that the deed has been done, hope has been brought back to the alliance against Morgoth, something which was greatly needed. Perhaps some good will come from our quest, though for myself, I see only its great cost and more evil to come from it in future days.


End file.
